Atyical Bromance
by FancyTitillation
Summary: "Do you regret what we did?" Ayumu asked, "because I don't." Summary and Warnings inside.


Authors note! So my friend and I are hardcore into Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka, we have been since episode one. When I found that FF has now finally added a KWZDK section we quickly went to work piecing together a RP oneshot. However, what was born was a gay teenaged smut fic... Yeah. Regardless, we are quite proud of it! As far as we know it's the first slash fic submitted in the KWZDK fandom here on FF. That's something to be proud of, right?

Warnings! Two teens bumping uglies on a laundry room floor. If that wasn't bad enough, there is some swearing thrown in too. Very R-18+! The pairing is Orito/Ayumu in that order. If it's not your cup of tea then exercise use of the BACK button located in the top left hand corner of your browser.

For the rest of you that haven't left the page I hope you enjoy this fic :3 And remember! The protagonist is a zombie and his actions should not be recreated! Oh, and leave a comment too! That's always nice~

Ayumu was glad to be out of class, and it was such a dreary, rainy day that he didn't even bother with his umbrella, just letting the rain fall into his sun-dried gray locks. He didn't even care that his shirt was wet. He did however, keep pace with his friend. Supposedly, he wanted him to come over and see something he was working on. He did miss hanging out with him. "I never got to tell you-" the zombie said, smiling wanly. "It's been such a shit-tastically rough month with all that...you know...Exposure. I never did tell you all the cause of that did I?"

Orito slowed his pace so that Ayumu could catch up, "I know things have been rough for you," he said, offering shelter under his umbrella, "You don't have to tell me about it, I think it's probably best that I not know." The light rain made a light pittering sound as in hit the nylon rain shield. "You are all wet Ayumu. You are going to catch a cold."

He frowned, shaking his head, and tapped his nose. "I can't really...but I suppose, I can dry off when we get to your place?" he asked, curious. He used to visit a lot Orito's household in his youth, remembering his sisters, but he never went there lately. "If you mind me asking...what is this project you wanted to show me? Is it relevant to school?" he asked. It was odd. Orito today was less of a nerd than usual. More like a buddy he'd casually hang with.

"It's ..." Orito tried to find the correct words to say, he wanted to keep his intent hidden, "It's a biology project. Some extra credit." It didn't feel right to lie to Ayumu, it felt all sorts of wrong. The brunet felt himself pull closer to the other teen. "Thanks for agreeing to help me, it shouldn't take too long." He glanced over Ayumu's features, although very male he had a certain kind of softness about him. He averted his eyes before the grey haired male noticed his gaze. "We will be alone, my parents are spending the day with my sisters at their school's function."

He sighed happily, seeming...tense about the idea of being forced to hang out with a large group of women. "I would ah...hope we would be alone. Your parents certainly wouldn't approve of hanging out with the ass that swept the nation," he mused. It wasn't long before the duo made it Ortio's home. The brunet fished out his house key from his pocket and unlocked the front door, as Ayumu stepped inside, he had to give an impressed whistle. The house was almost a palace, what with taking care of a large family. "Orito, your family is loaded...far more so than mine. Then again they are academics," he said, and followed suit with the other, frowning as he began to realize he was dripping. "Ah, Orito...Do you have a spare shirt or a coat? I'll...Im dripping everywhere!" he fretted, trying to find a dryer. The clean freak in him was screeching 'red alert!'

Orito smirked as he put away his wet umbrella, "Calm down bro, just take off your shirt and I will lend you one of mine as your's dries." It took a second for what he just said to be processed in his brain. Why did he just he say that? He was coming off too strong, wasn't he? "Or I can lend you a towel?" He noticed that all the contours of Ayumu's body where accentuated under that clingy, wet shirt. He moved his side bag to cover his groin as inconspicuously as he could manage; if Ayumu saw what was getting excited he would surely run away screaming. "I... I will just get you a shirt then...?" he said as he quickly made his way past the soaked and drippy Ayumu and upstairs to his room. Once secluded behind his bedroom walls Orito huffed out an agitated sigh and tried banish those perverted thoughts from his head. Now was not the time for that. He lazily threw his bag onto his bed and opened his closet; he picked the a shirt that Ayumu wouldn't mind wearing and made his way back downstairs and to the laundry room. He paused at the doorway of the laundry room, feeling anxious about entering.

The gray-haired youth was already removing his wet shirt, tossing it into the dryer in their facilities. His back was to Orito, and he would be able to see those creamy, slender lines, those tender muscles, the hairless form...water beaded off its surface, giving it an almost shiny appearance. "Sure, Orito, that'd be fine. Then we can work on your project?" he asked, hiding behind the doorframe, a slender shoulder peeking out.

Tooling with the spare shirt between his fingers, he swallowed a hard lump in his throat, "Yeah, but if you want to chill before that, that's cool too." Ayumu was taking what felt like for in there as he fidgeted with dyer settings. Orito worked up enough courage to just walk in, if he was crafty and quick enough he could hand off the tee with out noticing the other teens body. He stepped in, eye diverted toward the floor, "Here you.-" he made an error in looking up, only for a mere second. He caught a flickering eye full of Ayumu's thin, pale back. The teen was .. almost ethereal with his unmarred, perfect skin. The easy slope of his shoulder and neck meeting was the one thing Orito focused on the most. The brunet forgot what he was going to say as he got lost in Ayumu's slender figure, he just stared with a fierce flush spreading across his face.

Ayumu began to turn after fiddling with the settings, expecting Orito to have deposited the shirt on a table. However, he came face to face with the other. Those odd, ethereal dark eyes looked into the others bespectacled ones...His breathing was slow, compared to Orito's, but there was something there, a tingle of electricity between them. Ayumu smelled of the rain, of skin, of soap. "Orito..." he said, silently, hands gently reaching up. "Can I have the shirt?"

Orito couldn't hear, or at least hear anything that came out of the other teens mouth. All that was audible was his pounding pulse and his own internal hormonal teen male voice screaming at him to just throw the shirt aside and take Ayumu into his arms. He wasn't an animal, no matter how much he wanted to jump the other males bones. Ayumu only made the situation worse when he turned, showing him that slight, lightly toned middle. Good God, how those hip bones showed under that pale flesh. His animalistic side won over, Orito dropped the shirt in his grasp and replaced it with Ayumu's slender shoulders. He looked into Ayumu's bright eyes, searching for any anger or fear. Before he knew it Orito squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips against Ayumu's.

He trembled against the other's arms. It was so odd! As much as he didn't want to give into this sort of thing, his mind went through all the times he had with Orito, and he began to realize that not only did he want this, it felt with right with Orito. It felt right to give in, to reach up and wrap his slender, strong arms about the other's hips, to pull him closer. His lips lingered across the other's, and those lips gently brushed the others', his warm, rain-soaked chest was hot to the touch, part of his regeneration process.

The brunet felt the other's lips graze across his own, it was maddening. Orito wrapped his arms around Ayumu's waist, his fingers traced teasing tracks down his spine. "Damnit Ayumu, you're my best friend," he murmured, his hands trailing down further and further, the gap between them gradually closing. "I shouldn't feel this way about you." He grit his teeth as he pressed his hardening groin against Ayumu's, grinding slightly. "I've known you since pre-school..." His hands finally trailed all the way down to Ayumu's firm butt, which Orito gave each cheek a firm squeeze, kneading his fingertips into tight muscle.

He bit his lower lip gently, pulling his face away from the other's, burying it against his shoulder, clutching at the other tightly, and shuddering in his breaths. "Ah, Orito...I-I don't know. But does this not feel okay? For me it feels right...When nobody else gave me any sort of tenderness, you aahh..." he couldn't talk at the moment. It was as if all intelligent thought processes were shut down when his butt was touched. "Ahh...Orito...there...please there. Don't stop there..."

Orito ceased his assault of buttocks groping, mush to Ayumu quite disdain. However, he kept one hand panted on the pale teens lower back while the other was brought up to cup Ayumu's cheek in his palm. "I don't care if its right or wrong, I want you," brown eyes narrowed behind square frames, and his hand moved from that pale cheek to that sweet crook of Ayumu's neck, "I've never felt like this before..." He embraced those tender lips again, but with much more passion. Orito became brave and pushed his tongue past those lips and into the other teens mouth. He'd never done this before but he did what he felt was right. He felt Ayumu respond, his tongue dancing with own, giving a small moan.

That tongue began to mingle with the other's, slick muscle against slick muscle, short gusts of warm breath washing against the others, and feeling the other's in kind. His arms slunk lower, and began to mess with the button on Orito's slacks, the belt there...in moments that garment would lose its hold, and slink down to reveal Orito's choice of undergarment. His rain-soaked hand slipped down the other's undergarment, petting and rubbing at his crotch. "O...Orito...You're big...I would rather have you in me..."

He smirked, gaining confidence with every passing second. "I wasn't going to give you a choice." He was painfully hard to begin with, but Ayumu's fondling only made it worse... or better? Orito wasn't as gentle in removing the pale teens garments, as he hastily tugged them off. Orito noted the open door behind him, and he kicked it shut as he stepped out of his trousers that gathered at his ankles. Next was Ayumu's underwear, that were more modest in style and pattern. Black boxers..." Orito mused and he grazed those hip bones before slipping his finger tips past the elastic band, "that tells me about you." He pulled those boxers down in a more gradual fashion, revealing that tight butt and standing erection. Orito noticed that he was a bit bigger than Ayumu, both in length and girth. "One thing it tells me," he bit his lip slightly, "that you won't mind a little pain."

The youth gave a soft yelp and backpedaled a bit, grabbing his own rump with both hands sheepishly. "H..hey! I get enough of that just crossing the street...how do you mean that just from my underwear?" he said, glancing at Orito's well-built length. It looked weird, alien, despite the fact he's seen his own penis plenty of times, he never before had thought he'd be staring right into a hard erection of his best friend. An erection that was meant for him. An erection that was caused by him...It at once made him blush with uncertainty, self-confidence that another male found him desirable and terrified.

A look of embarrassment ran across Orito's face, "I didn't mean it like that!" Well, he did, but he didn't intend to rape his friend! All he wanted was sex, that's all any teenaged male wanted. Of course he always imagined it with a woman but ... it was hard to explain. After the whole incident at school and finding out that Ayumu was a cross-dresser really changed something inside Orito. He did a lot of soul searching and though he came to terms that even if Ayumu was a perv that got off in prancing in a dress he still loved the guy. Loved in a new way... a more personal way. When he noticed Ayumu back away it made his heart sink, if Ayumu ran away now there would be a permanent rift of crippling awkwardness between them ... and it would be his fault this time. "Ignore the undies thing, its just a-" long thought out and documented theory of his, "joke."

He sighed and ended up clutching the other male, burying his face against his chest. "Look I just...Im used to being used. I want my first time to be gentle...I want so much..." he chewed on his lower lip worriedly. "For you, Orito, I'll take pain though. I'll do whatever you want...I want it to be with you." he said, and then felt a little nervous in saying it. "Okay yeah...that was kinda too gay, even for me."

The brunet smiled, thanking god or whatever divine being existed for not scaring Ayumu away. "I won't hurt you," he whispered in Ayumu's ear, his warm breath ghosting his pale skin. He placed a chaste kiss to his cheek, stroking his arms reassuringly. "You know what would be fun..." a smirk played on Orito's lips, "If you helped with my state of dress."

He backed up a bit, and nodded, sheepishly. He had the power of choice in this situation, and it had always been a daydream of his to help someone defrock. He began to gradually, slowly, almost tantalizingly unbutton each and every one of Orito's shirt buttons, gradually unveiling the gilded, Asiatic skin tone. Orito's body was beautiful, no matter what people said. His skin was markless, hairless, and felt warm to the touch. Soon his chest was bare, and Ayumu began to fall to his naked knees, and, in an interesting act of creativity...began to lean toward and bury his face against Orito's lower abdomen his teeth to the other's underwear (no doubt, wondering what sort of twisted system Orito felt made him wear his own), and tugged them to free the rest of Orito's trapped member...The damn thing nearly hit Ayumu on the nose, startling him. "Orito! damn just...damn! The girls at school..."

Feeling open air hitting his rock hard dick ushered a small gasp from the brunet. He felt an odd mixture of pride and bashfulness settle in the pit of his stomach. Was being gifted in that department a blessing or a ungainly curse? "Uh, yeah," he managed to blurt out clumsily, "Im sure my dorkiness and aura of loser over shadows the fact that Orito Junior is, well, big." God, he felt like a total nerd for saying that. "I-is it too big?" he asked, his voice breaking a bit. "I mean, I know you don't want me to hurt you, and if its too big..." Orito was seriously contemplating that he should cut off his own tongue before anything else stupid managed to tumble of his mouth. Shaking his apprehension and having the full realization of having a aching hard on right in front of Ayumu's face popped an idea in Orito's mind. "I don't have any lube..." he pointed out, hoping Ayumu was catching his drift.

Ayumu grinned a bit shyly, and slowly that young mouth opened and enveloped Orito's meat as well as it could. He began to suckle gently, tongue lapping about it. The sensations would be like having one's penis inside of a wet, velvet-lined chamber, with smooth, hardened nobs nudging against it occasionally, and having a tongue bump and dampen his penis would certainly be an interesting feeling in itself. Ayumu grabbed gently at Orito's hips to better allow him to suck.

Orito bit back an excited yelp as Ayumu lapped at his dick. Instead, a choked sigh escaped his throat. Where in the world did Ayumu learn to suck dick so well? Like it mattered, all that did matter was that Orito was the first one to get to experience it. This little tryst was full of firsts. Orito laid his hands atop Ayumu's head, his fingers buried into greyish purple locks. Orito's eyes squeezed shut, he grit his teeth; he was trying hard to blow his load too early, and it was a trial that was proving to be damn near impossible. "A-Ayumu," he stuttered, "Take it easy. I don't want to be spent this soon..."

He frowned around the mouthful, but shook his head, he was determined to get Orito to at least be a little bit happy. He slowed in his pace, but was determined to otherwise suck him off at least once. His thumbs pressed into the other's thighs, squeezing gently.

Orito continued to hold back his load, and it was the most difficult thing he had ever done. It wasn't the first time he had to cum. Not by a long shot. But all those lonely nights with his right hand missed one element. An actual person that would judge him for cumming prematurely. He didn't want to be known forever as an early bird. He had to bare it, and he was damn sure he was going to get a bit of revenge later. As Ayumu bobbed his head, slicking that skilled tongue over his dick, Orito felt him push himself deeper. He hoped that Ayumu wouldn't choke on it, but then again sexual tension was fogging his mind.

He grumbled, realizing Orito was trying too hard, and began to open his mouth and pull away, a little driblet of saliva linking his mouth with the other's cock a moment before it tore free, dribbling on his own bare chest. "Hmnf, party pooper...speaking of..." Ayumu began to stand up, but unsteadily so. "L-let's... Let's go do things."

"I need you on the floor then," Orito said in a stern, lust filled tone. He grabbed Ayumu's shoulder and looked the teen in the eye, "we shouldn't leave this room." The sensation in his dick began to die down, and the saliva that coated it began to cool quickly. "Get ... get on the floor," he said, panting, "On your back." Orito wanted to fuck Ayumu in a way he believed they felt most comfortable, missionary. Out of all the positions those Indians created missionary seemed the most... intimate.

He grumbled, and began to lay on the floor, on his back properly, legs bent so he would be able to prop them up on Orito's shoulders, if need be. He knew what was coming, was nervous as hell, but endured it. He could endure pain, he could endure this...invasiveness. "Like this?" he asked. If the pale zombie could somehow be paler through his anticipation, he would be now!

Orito dropped to his knees quickly and with a thud, "Perfect," he grunted, anxious just to fuck something. His primaeval mind begged to just ravage the prone teens ass with not a second to spare, but Orito exercised some self control. He lifted Ayumu's legs, those smooth muscular thighs planted in his palms and ankles on his shoulders. As he lifted and spread those long and gorgeous legs Orito made sure to lift Ayumu's butt a bit too. His entrance sat there, waiting for Orito's dick to be plunged into it. Rather than forcing his manhood inside without any warning Orito favored to tease that puckered hole. He pressed the head of his dick against Ayumu's asshole, prodding, testing for tightness. "How does that feel?" He asked, gazing upon Ayumu's body with hazy, half lidded eyes. "Are you ready?"

He shuddered, at first trying to backpedal against the other, but with resolve, he endured the odd feeling. He nodded, clenching his eyes shut. "J-just do it before I go back and change my mind. Please Orito? Please stick it in me?" he asked, not sure how this would feel. It was one thing to be sliced, stabbed, or even beaten bloody raw, but this was invasive...

Orito took a deep breath and readied himself. He took an approach akin to ripping off a band-aid, to do it quickly and without remorse. He pulled back before he finally slammed his dick into Ayumu. He was so tight! It took all of Orito's strength to push his full length into the pale teens body. This feeling was so foreign, and so mind numbingly amazing. This was better than masturbating! He pulled back and slammed into Ayumu again, continuing this process in a fluid, unbreakable cycle.

Ayumu screamed, his yelling reverberated off the walls of the tiny laundry room. He writhed under Orito's grinding, his thrusting, shivering and shuddering, his own erection bobbling as the other ground closer. He didn't want to back out, no matter how much it hurt. This felt, as painful as it was, right. Orito was perfect inside him, even if his own walls were torn and overstretched. "Ahh! Ah! Argh! Orito! It hurts! It huuurts!" he cried out, tears dripping down his face, his voice already hoarse from his screaming.

Orito favored to ignore Ayumu's wailing and he continued to fuck Ayumu's tightening asshole. "God! Relax dude!" He growled, still thrusting his dick in and out of the pale male's ass. Although the close confines were extremely pleasurable Orito knew that half of the pain was due to Ayumu clenching with every thrust. That and it was already a snug fit, Ayumu's asshole stretched painfully around the girth of his throbbing dick. Orito felt himself slow, it being difficult to thrust with such constriction. Even though he cut the speed he upped the force, plunging himself deeper into Ayumu.

Ayumu clenched his teeth and hissed, it felt like Orito was ripping him in half! However, the way the brunet slammed into him, the position and the force, meant that his dick hit that virgin prostate of Orito continued to hit that wondrous sweet spot Ayumu felt himself sink into a new phase of pained pleasure. "R-right there! Oh fuck, right there!"

Orito grunted, still staying strong in his fucking motions. However, he wasn't totally selfish. He removed his right hand from Ayumu's thigh, sure that it would keep it's place on his shoulder, and wrapped it around Ayumu's dick. As he screwed his friends ass he tired to pleasure him further by jerking him. It was an odd sexual juggling act and Orito was somewhat clumsy at multi-tasking. His strokes were intermittent and was more of a massage of light squeezing. He favored to tease the head of Ayumu's dick, rubbing his thumb against the exposed, flushed red glands.

He gasped, taking shallower breaths as he was both pounded into harshly and jerked off, moaning and laying back against the counter, too weak to lift his muscles up, or more out of fear if he pushed himself he'd rip the other male apart! "Ah, Orito, like that! Rub like that!"

Orito grinned in a sadistic and lusty fashion, "You like that do you?" He continued his simultaneous screwing and stroking, Ayumu's moaning for more coaching him in a comfortable rhythm. He began to wonder if he had a talent for this sort of thing. Orito felt himself slow, not out of concern for Ayumu's ravaged asshole but due to physical exhaustion. Sweat beaded and rolled down from his forehead or fell from his brow. He panted heavily, this was quite the work out for the teen. He ground his teeth, feeling the familiar pressure building his dick again. "I... I'm about to cum," he groaned, noticing that Ayumu too was close to his breaking point as pre-cum began to bead in small creamy pearls at the apex of his cock.

Already he squirmed, not wanting to ruin Orito's shirt. He panted, and began to arch his back, close to his climax as well, taking that cock of Orito's even closer. "A-ah! Im going to too, Orito, let go, let go!"

Orito listened to Ayumu this time and removed his hand from his dick. The arch in the teens, back and the look on his face screamed that he was going to cum. Before Orito could grab unto his thigh again his friend busted his load. Hot, white jets of cum shot up and hit Orito in his chest. Orito brows knitted, he wasn't upset that Ayumu just came all over his chest, rather he was shocked that another man's cum was on his body. Orito felt kind of proud that he was able to pleasure another human being all on his own. Although Ayumu spent his load Orito still worked on getting his seed shot deep into the confines of his friend throughly fucked ass. Finally, the pressure built up to his apex and Orito did not hold back. He ejaculated, powerfully, and moaned a sigh of relief as he did so. Spent and tired, Orito lingered inside of Ayumu, trying to catch his breath. "That was ... fun."

Poor Ayumu collapsed again, panting and wiggling his hips, feeling the wet and warm spew flood his insides He sighed happily, his legs relaxing. "Ah...So...aching. So good...Orito? Thank you for ah...for that," he said, his little chest heaving with his breaths.

He nodded, smiled, and pulled out of Ayumu ass with a wet sound follow his dick escape. Cum mixed with blood exited along with Orito's relaxing cock. "I, uh, made you bleed..." he murmured. He, in a way, popped Ayumu's 'cherry.' He breathed a contented sigh and removed Ayumu's relaxed legs from his shoulders. Feeling the afterglow and tiredness sink into his body Orito laid himself opposite to his friend on the laundry room floor; sharing a comfortable warmth and silence. "You're welcome," he said happily, stoking Ayumu's arm. Although he felt like sleeping right there a question played in his mind. "Ayumu... what-" He bit his lip, apprehensive about talking, "what does this mean? We just had sex but... I don't feel like we are lovers."

He shrugged, and tapped the other on the nose. "We just had fun, Orito. As only best buds ca,." he suggested, before slumping back, exhaustedly. "No matter how much it hurt."

Orito tried to oppress a small chuckle, "Sorry, I didn't think I would rip you so bad." As he let Ayumu words settle in his brain and it only sprung forth more questions and concerns. "So this wont ruin our friendship? And ... if we want to do this again, we can?" He sat up, hugging his knees, "I just don't things between us to get weird, you know?"

Ayumu frowned, his friend's mood shift had him concerned. He too sat up, although it was quite painful to do so. Ayumu placed his hand on the middle of Ortio's sweaty, still shirt clad, back and rubbed him in a comforting manner. "Do you regret what we did?" Ayumu asked, "because I don't."

Orito brows knitted, "No," he simply said, letting go of his knees, "But if this fiasco ruins our friendship I will. I don't want to lose you Ayumu, you're my best friend." That was his defining moment of weakness, true to his word, all that Orito had in regards to friendships was Ayumu. The zombie smiled and pulled Orito close, "It won't, I promise we will be friends forever." He chuckled, resting his head against the brunet's shoulder, "Our atypical bromance has evolved."


End file.
